


the glass could shatter

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: tomorrow’s precious memories [16]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s09e16 Past Tense, Spoilers for Episode: s09e16 Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Eddie was really starting to wonder if family interactions were ever going to cease to amaze her.





	the glass could shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "The Bones" by Maren Morris.

“You know, maybe it’s because I’m an only child and all, but I really cannot imagine framing a family member for something that could get them sent to prison, no matter how much of an ass they were,” Eddie admitted, accepting the glass of Irish whiskey Jamie held out with a grateful smile. “Really, there’s no one more deserving of that sort of betrayal than Vorhees – couldn’t have happened to a better guy, truly – but that was pretty cold-blooded, don’t you think?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Jamie agreed. “I get it, though. I mean, my brother moved into my house, started taking my money and hitting me whenever he felt like it, just for the hell of it, I might start hating him enough to want to see him behind bars for, oh, a couple decades or so.”

“Danny would never do that, and you’d never frame him for anything. Believe me, I’ve seen the two of you make each other mad before. It takes you less than a week to get over it, and then you’re back to being the brothers from the freaking Brady Bunch.” Eddie took a sip of her drink, then set it atop the paper napkin on the table in front of her. “You do know all of this isn’t going to just suddenly go away because we’ve got Heidi locked up, though, don’t you? There are people way high up who’ve got their sights set on us, and I don’t think their eyes are moving away anytime soon.”

“One crisis at a time, please,” Jamie sighed, tossing back the last of his own drink and gesturing to a passing waiter for another. “No one at the 2-9 thinks we’re guilty of anything. They’ve all accepted the truth. If IAB can’t do the same, then screw them. And it’s not like our comments against Vorhees were unfounded. Sure, we were going after the wrong one, but…” He shrugged. “The evidence was there. It’s our job to follow it, isn’t it? We’re not going to be punished for that.”

“Oh, yeah?” Eddie laughed humorlessly. “Which department have you been working for the past eight years, Reagan?”

“It’ll work itself out in the end,” Jamie assured her again. He glanced up and thanked the waiter who’d delivered him a fresh drink, then refocused his attention on the woman across from him. “Speaking of family being pissed at family…”

“Hm?” Eddie asked innocently, reaching for the basket of peanuts in the middle of the table and grabbing a handful.

“I got a call from my sister Monday morning. She told me she was sorry for tossing aside the Vorhees case, that she should’ve been on top of it right from the beginning. Now, I’ve known my sister my whole life. I’m pretty sure I’d be able to count on one hand the number of times _she’s_ been the one to apologize to _me_ for something like this. So, what gives? What was said between the two of you after Sunday dinner?”

“Nothing,” Eddie said, smiling when he shot her a disbelieving look. “Really, it was nothing. I just – I apologized, that’s all. I shouldn’t have barged in there, guns blazing, without having all the facts. I guess I’m just – I am so used to my family letting me down. I’ve never had to worry about that with yours. So, yeah, I got a little hot a little too fast. She deserved to hear an apology from me.”

“You weren’t completely in the wrong, Eddie,” Jamie murmured, reaching across the table and covering her hand with his own. “She wasn’t, either. You both did your jobs. This was just a bad case, from beginning to end. Not because of the work,” he rushed to assure her. “It really was gift-wrapped. But if the victims of a crime refuse to testify against the guilty party, and there’s no true evidence to point to them, well, you know as well as I do what usually happens.”

“Yeah, and it’s ridiculous,” Eddie grumbled, shaking her head. “Vorhees is as guilty as sin. He always has been. It kind of kills me that he wasn’t the one behind all this crap with us. I really would’ve enjoyed throwing him behind bars for a second time.”

Jamie smiled at that, amused. “Don’t worry, babe. I’m sure he’ll give us another opportunity soon enough.”

“The sooner, the better,” Eddie murmured back. She smiled over at him. “There is one good thing that came out of this whole mess, you know.”

“Oh, yeah? What’s that?” Jamie asked interestedly, setting his cup back down on the table.

“The world almost fell apart around us, and yet we’re still standing,” Eddie pointed out.

“Eddie, if there’s one thing I can promise you, it’s that we’ll always be the one thing left standing, no matter how bad things get,” Jamie swore, squeezing her fingers lightly. “Nothing’s ever going to knock us out, all right?”

Eddie smiled softly at that. “Glad to hear it.”


End file.
